Capitolo 58
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nome style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capitolo 58 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Postato il style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 14 Febbraio 2012 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Titolo style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" La Leggenda si Avvera! I Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza vs Luke!! - }} |} Il Capitolo 58 intitolato La Leggenda si Avvera! I Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza vs Luke!! è il Cinquantottesimo Capitolo della prima serie della Fan Fiction. Capitolo Da poco le reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza erano giunti a Glade Rite, una radura circondata da una catena montuosa all’interno della zona oscura, e per cui stavano attraversando le montagne che si ponevano loro davanti per raggiungere il punto dove Luke li stava aspettando. In quel momento i 10 guerrieri erano appena giunti a metà percorso, sulla cima di uno dei tantissimi monti della zona, e alcuni stavano riprendendo fiato: se Goku, Cell, Sora, Kairi, Malefica e C-18 potevano volare tranquillamente, la stessa cosa non si poteva dire per gli altri 4. “Mamma mia che fatica!” esclamò infatti Naruto accasciandosi a terra di sedere. “E chi se l’aspettava che fosse così faticoso?” fece invece Luffy buttandosi letteralmente a terra di schiena. “Tsk pappemolli!” Malefica non sembrava gradire i lamenti dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra. E la stessa cosa si poteva dire di Cell “Come sperate di sconfiggere Luke se non riuscite nemmeno a scalare qualche montagna?” ”Beh… va tenuto conto però che noi stiamo volando… e loro si stanno facendo tutta la strada a piedi!” specificò però Sora correggendo l’Androide. “Dettagli…” si limitò a dire a quel punto l’ex Generale. Nel frattempo anche Nami si era seduta a terra con il fiatone e stava dicendo “Pausa… un attimo di pausa…” mentre anche David si era buttato a terra: essendo abituato ad usare l’aura oscura per volare, doveva ancora riprenderci la mano. ”Ma scherziamo? Siamo qua che rischiamo la vita ogni secondo che passa… e dovremmo fermarci a fare pausa?” si lamentò però l’Androide, che aveva sentito le parole della navigatrice. “Eddai, non fare il solito piantagrane Cell, si vede lontano un miglio che sono distrutti, non vinceremo di certo se quattro di noi non riescono neanche a reggersi in piedi!” gli fece notare a quel punto C-18 indicando gli amici che, come aveva detto, erano senza forze a causa della scalata particolarmente faticosa… visto che non avevano attraversato una sola montagna, ma tante altre. “Ha ragione, e poi… un attimo di relax per riflettere sul da farsi può solo farci bene!” esclamò allora Goku concordando con la bionda. Cell non era ancora convinto appieno della cosa, ma alla fine sospirò: doveva dar loro ragione sul fatto che, se 4 di loro erano stravolti, non avrebbero di certo vinto “E va bene, facciamo questa maledetta pausa!” ”Che inutile perdita di tempo…” a quanto pare anche Malefica concordava con l’Androide. Così coloro che stavano volando scesero a terra affiancandosi ai 4 che dovevano andare a piedi e si presero un momento di relax per permettere ai compagni di riprendere le proprie forze e anche per decidere il possibile piano d’attacco contro Luke e il suo marionettista: il Signore del Male. Bene o male, dopo un minuto i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza si erano già organizzati: Goku, Luffy, Naruto e Sora erano seduti a parlare allegramente nonostante la grave situazione in cui si trovassero, David erano in disparte a meditare e a prepararsi psicologicamente allo scontro con il fratello, Nami, Kairi e C-18 cercavano di non pensare a ciò che le aspettava e parlavano del più e del meno e Cell e Malefica erano distanziati da tutto il gruppo ad osservare il panorama circostante. I 4 amici, che sembravano quelli che si stavano divertendo più di tutti, parlavano scherzosamente senza preoccuparsi di ciò che li attendeva “Ragazzi, quando sarà tutto finito e mancheranno solo 24 ore alla separazione degli Universi, dobbiamo organizzare qualcosa assolutamente!” fece infatti Goku. “Direi un super party con tanto di festeggiamenti!” propose Naruto alzando i pugni al cielo. “E soprattutto… con tanta carne *ç*!” intervenne però Luffy con la sua solita mania, anche se… “E anche il ramen *ç*!” pure l’Uzumaki non era da meno. L’unico lì in mezzo che sembrava triste era Sora, in quanto aveva la testa abbassata e lo sguardo palesemente triste. Il Sayan se ne accorse e infatti gli domandò “Cosa c’è? Hai qualche problema?” ”Eh? Oh no niente tranquillo… è solo che…” il Prescelto dal Keyblade decise di rivelare il motivo per cui non era felice “… Quando sarà tutto finito… gli Universi ritorneranno separati… e non potremo vederci mai più…” All’improvviso calò il silenzio anche tra gli altri 3… non potevano non ammettere che aveva ragione, e che anche a loro dispiaceva molto dover dire addio l’uno all’altro dopo il bel periodo passato assieme, anche se era poco meno di un mese… Tuttavia Luffy cercò di vedere il lato positivo della cosa “Cercate di pensare a questo: terminato il tutto avremo ancora del tempo da passare assieme… se non lo sprecheremo, vedrete che ne sarà valsa la pena!” ”… Hai ragione, è inutile buttarci d’animo adesso: sistemiamo Luke e il Signore del Male e dopo penseremo al da farsi!” fece a quel punto anche Naruto. Sora dovette concordare con loro su una cosa: in quel momento la priorità era salvare gli Universi… quindi il tempo degli addii sarebbe venuto appena la pace sarebbe tornata in tutti i mondi senza che il demonio minacciasse ancora l’equilibrio universale “Avete ragione… sistemiamo questa faccenda una volta per tutte!” Anche David, che meditava a distanza e per cui non aveva ascoltato il loro discorso, era deciso più che mai a portare a termine quell’ultima missione *Maestro… all’inizio ero sconvolto da ciò che avevi fatto… ma adesso sono una persona nuova, e per questo ti combatterò per riportare giustizia ed eliminare il Signore del Male… anche se questo dovesse significare… ucciderti!* una lacrima scappò immediatamente dall’occhio del ragazzo: sapeva che quando sarebbe stato il momento avrebbe faticato a completare il compito… ma lui era pronto ad affrontarlo, a qualsiasi costo! Le ragazze invece, al contrario degli altri, erano fortemente preoccupate per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se avessero fallito la missione e fossero periti nello scontro con il Signore del Male… ma cercavano di non darlo a vedere. Anche se Kairi dovette dire alle sue due amiche “… Non so voi… ma io ho paura…” ”Tutti quanti abbiamo paura, credimi!” le disse però C-18, capendo le sue preoccupazioni. Nami aggiunse anche “In fondo… sulle nostre spalle c’è il destino di tutti gli Universi… un peso davvero enorme per sole 10 persone…” ”Di cui 2 sono tutto fuorché degli angeli…” naturalmente la bionda si riferiva a Cell e a Malefica. “… Beh… non si può dire che siamo in una bella situazione… tuttavia non possiamo assolutamente fallire… o sarà la fine per tutti…” esclamò a quel punto la Custode del Keyblade abbassando la testa… era particolarmente rischiosa quella missione, visto che dovevano affrontare il creatore dell’oscurità in persona… però dovevano farcela assolutamente! “Ti do ragione… anche se, prima di combattere contro Luke e quel demonio… c’è una cosa che voglio fare…” detto questo, Nami rigettò lo sguardo verso Luffy, che stava ancora parlando con Goku, Naruto e Sora… il fatto che prima non avesse capito cosa cercava di dirgli l’aveva fatta incavolare… ma lei non si sarebbe arresa… e sarebbe andato da lui immediatamente per riprovarci! Nel frattempo anche l’Androide e la strega, dopo parecchi minuti di silenzio, avevano deciso di rivolgersi la parola “Ehi Cell, vedi di non fraintendere la nostra alleanza: otterrò comunque la mia vendetta su di te per aver tradito l’Esercito, ma lo farò non appena avremo sistemato il Signore del Male e quell’idiota di Luke!” L’ex Generale, di tutta risposta, sorrise e chiese “Bisogna vedere se sarai alla mia altezza quel giorno…” “Non preoccuparti, lo sarò…” tra i due non scorreva certo buon sangue: se Cell provava poco più che indifferenza per Malefica, non si poteva dire la stessa cosa per la donna, che ce l’aveva a morte con lui. Intanto Nami, avendo preso la sua decisione, si era avvicinato al gruppo di Goku, Naruto, Sora e il pirata dal cappello di paglia e si era immediatamente rivolta al suo Capitano “Senti Luffy… devo parlarti un secondo…” ”Non puoi tornare dopo? Stiamo parlando di alcune cose fichissime!” le disse però il giovane volgendo lo sguardo verso la navigatrice. Tuttavia la ragazza dai capelli arancioni, che non era per niente d’accordo con lui, lo prese immediatamente per un orecchio e sottolineò le parole “E’ urgente, quindi niente storie!” per poi trascinarselo via sotto gli sguardi sorpresi dei 3 compagni del ragazzo. “Ma cos’ha Nami?” domandò infatti Sora confuso. Anche Goku sembrava non capire “Mah, chi la capisce è bravo…” Naruto invece, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, sorrise: avendo assistito alla scena avvenuta prima del sacrificio di Crocodile e Orochimaru, sapeva perfettamente cosa voleva fare la ragazza… La navigatrice aveva portato il giovane a distanza di sicurezza, in modo che nessuno potesse guardarli ed ascoltarli, visto che prima si era accorta di Naruto… e non aveva particolarmente gradito la cosa, anche se tutto era scaturito dal suo urlo improvviso. “Ma si può sapere cosa c’è Nami?” si lamentò Luffy, visto che la ragazza continuava a trascinarlo per le orecchie e non aveva aperto bocca per tutto il tragitto. Finalmente la giovane si decise a mollare il pirata e lui, dopo essersi massaggiato l’orecchio con cui era stato tirato, fece “Potevi andarci più piano però…” ”Piantala di fare l’idiota e ascoltami bene!” Nami aveva deciso di essere più diretta questa volta, perché aveva capito che Luffy mentalmente, nonostante i due anni passati, era rimasto ancora un bambino… e proprio per questo voleva dirgli apertamente ciò che sentiva, sperando che capisse… perché se avesse risposto di nuovo ingenuamente… ed essendo lei una tipa abbastanza violenta… beh si poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe successo! “Parla pure, ti ascolto!” si limitò a dire Luffy senza ribattere. A quel punto la ragazza, con sguardo giusto leggermente incavolato in quanto ripensava alla discussione di prima con il suo Capitano, cominciò a parlare con una vena che pulsava sulla fronte “Sentimi bene: non so se lo stai facendo apposta oppure sei idiota di natura, ma con le domande di prima volevo farti capire che tu, Monkey D. Luffy, mi piaci. E non intendo piacere come puoi provare tu per un dannatissimo pezzo di carne, intendo piacere ricollegato all’amore… si, hai capito bene, credo di essermi innamorata di te dopo tutto quello che hai fatto: contro Arlong e Shiki sei corso in mio aiuto senza pensarci due volte… ed è solo grazie a te se adesso sono viva e libera… non avrei mai creduto di dirlo ad un idiota come te… ma Luffy… io ti amo!” Dopo aver detto questo, Nami aveva già il pugno destro chiuso, pronta a reagire in caso di risposta deficiente da parte sua… E in effetti non era una cattiva idea, visto che lui aveva sempre lo stesso viso idiota di prima e infatti, piegando leggermente la testa verso destra, disse “Davvero? E chi se l’aspettava…” Non era certo la risposta che Nami si aspettava, e infatti lei era già pronta a mollargli un cazzotto dritto sulla testa… ma all’ultimo ci rinunciò: il suo spirito era davvero troppo debole per compiere un azione del genere, tanto che la navigatrice si stava pure domandando se Gohan aveva ragione riguardo lei e Luffy… “… Sei impossibile!” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima di incamminarsi per raggiungere le altre 8 reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza. Aveva uno sguardo furente, ma al tempo stesso non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata e, proprio per questo, si era incamminata nella direzione opposta a quella dove stava guardando Luffy per tornare dalle sue amiche… e dire loro che avrebbe chiuso per sempre con i ragazzi! Ma… proprio all’ultimo... “In verità… prima avevo capito perfettamente cosa intendevi!” queste parole bloccarono letteralmente Nami, che si fermò con gli occhi strabuzzati dall’incredulità: entrambi si stavano dando le spalle e c’erano alcuni metri a separarli… ma ciò non toglieva che lei avesse capito perfettamente ciò che aveva detto. Lui, con le mani sopra la testa, si girò verso la navigatrice e le disse “Avevo capito che mi stavi chiedendo se tu mi piacessi fisicamente… e anche che lo volevi sapere perché ti piacevo…” ”E ALLORA PERCHE’ HAI FATTO L’IDIOTA!” gridò all’improvviso Nami furente volgendosi anche lei verso il suo Capitano: il fatto che prima aveva inteso cosa stava cercando di dirgli l’aveva solamente fatta arrabbiare di più. Lui però, con uno sguardo molto serio che aveva assunto prima di rivelare la realtà delle cose, chiuse gli occhi e, alzando il viso verso il cielo, spiegò “… Perché io non ho mai avuto a che fare con l’amore… e di conseguenza non so come comportarmi in certe situazioni!” Nami a quel punto non poté non assumere uno sguardo incredulo: aveva fatto l’ingenuo… solo perché era nuovo nel campo dell’amore? Un comportamento un po’ strano… ma non era quello ciò che contava, visto che dalle sue parole sembrava proprio… “… Aspetta un secondo… non vorrai dirmi che…” ”… In effetti si Nami… da parecchio tempo… anche tu mi piaci davvero molto!” quella nuova rivelazione bloccò definitivamente la navigatrice dallo shock… Fino a qualche momento fa non avrebbe mai creduto che potessero uscire quelle parole proprio da uno come Luffy, conosciuto per la sua stupidità… infatti lei cominciò a balbettare “B-Beh… n-non so cosa dire… m-mi hai letteralmente s-sbalordita…” “Il problema è che non so se è amore o semplice attrazione, per questo prima non volevo parlare…” confessò inoltre il pirata. La ragazza continuava ad essere incredula per ciò che gli stava rivelando il pirata, perché non credeva che LUI fosse capace di provare tali sentimenti… ma alla fine, sorridendo, gli disse “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve… e quando avrai capito cosa provi per me, vedi di dirmelo… se non vuoi finire male!” le ultime parole le aveva dette mostrando il pugno chiuso, spaventando ovviamente il Capitano. “Ok ok, te lo dirò sicuramente!” fece alla fine Luffy ponendo avanti le mani per evitare le botte. Così, avendo la certezza che l’uomo che aveva scoperto di amare da poco non facesse il finto tonto una volta scoperto cosa provava per lei, Nami girò i tacchi e si allontano per tornare dai loro compagni… il tutto mentre pensava *Non era certo quello che mi aspettavo… ma è sempre meglio di niente!* la ragazza avrebbe preferito che gli dicesse subito se l’amava oppure no… però almeno sapeva che il suo Capitano la considerava più di un amica… e già questo era una grande vittoria per lei! Luffy invece, rimettendosi le mani dietro la terra, cominciò ad incamminarsi anche lui per tornare dai suoi amici… con mille domande per la testa: era semplice attrazione o era amore quello che provava per la navigatrice? Una domanda difficile… ma lui sapeva che, al momento giusto, la risposta sarebbe arrivata senza che lui se ne accorgesse *Speriamo solo che non sia troppo tardi… o Nami mi picchierà sul serio!* “Direi che abbiamo riposato abbastanza, è meglio ripartire!” 10 minuti dopo la chiacchierata tra i due pirati, Cell annunciò la fine della pausa e la ripresa dell’incamminata, e nessuno ebbe niente da ridire, perché anche i 4 che camminavano avevano recuperato le loro energie… anche se… “Aspettate un secondo… e se li portassimo noi Luffy, Naruto, David e Nami?” intervenne Goku annunciando a tutti la sua idea. Il suo lampo di genio non era affatto male… l’unico problema era che… “E TI E’ VENUTA SOLO ADESSO?!” i diretti interessati non avevano gradito che fosse uscito solo in quel momento con quell’idea… e si erano giustamente arrabbiati con lui. “Scusate ragazzi, ma solo ora ci ho pensato!” fece il Sayan portando avanti le mani e cercando di giustificarsi. Cell e Malefica guardarono senza parole la scena davanti a loro… dovevano proprio collaborare con quegli idioti? Fatto sto che alla fine Luffy, Naruto, David e Nami si attaccarono rispettivamente a Goku, Sora, Kairi e C-18, in modo che così tutti poterono avanzare e superare la catena montuosa senza dover scalare le montagne! Infatti, circa alle 16 di quello stesso giorno, i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza riuscirono ad arrivare alla radura che stava in mezzo alla catena montuosa e ad atterrare proprio alla fine dell’ultima montagna davanti a loro prima dell’inizio della zona desertica. “Dovrebbe essere questo il centro di Glade Rite!” fece Cell guardandosi intorno mentre Luffy, Naruto, David e Nami si staccavano rispettivamente da Goku, Sora, Kairi e C-18. “Che strano… me l’ero immaginata più grande!” esclamò la Custode del Keyblade guardandosi intorno… e in effetti non aveva tutti i torti, visto che la radura era molto più piccola rispetto all’originale a causa del distaccamento degli Universi… era comunque abbastanza grande, ma da lì si riusciva comunque a vedere l’inizio della catena montuosa alla fine della zona. “Si sarà ridotta a causa della divisione dei mondi perpetrata dai Cavalieri della Speranza!” suppose giustamente C-18 rivolta all’amica. Nel frattempo Malefica, che al contrario degli altri che si guardavano intorno osservava ciò che c’era di fronte a lei, vide non molto lontano da loro una strana struttura… e di fronte ad essa c’era qualcuno… qualcuno che lei conosceva molto bene “Guarda guarda…” Gli altri, attirati dalle parole della strega, girarono il loro sguardo… e videro anche loro la piattaforma circondata dalle colonne, anche se dal punto in cui stavano osservando loro non si capiva cos’era “Che strana roba, chissà cos’è…” esclamò infatti Naruto cercando di guardare meglio. “Ma… se non sbaglio c’è qualcuno di fronte a quella struttura…” fece notare però David. Per capire chi fosse colui che si trovava in quel posto lugubre e isolato, si avvicinarono in modo che si facesse più chiara quella persona… e appena furono abbastanza vicini… beh, anche se dava loro le spalle lo riconobbero subito “LUKE!!!” dissero infatti tutti in coro tranne Malefica, che l’aveva riconosciuto subito, e Cell, che strinse immediatamente i pugni dalla rabbia rivedendo colui che l’aveva umiliato due volte. L’Hitari maggiore non disse niente… ma voltò il viso verso di loro con uno sguardo apparentemente indifferente… esatto, apparentemente, perché, appena li ebbe visto, sorrise diabolicamente e disse loro “Benvenuti a Glade Rite, vi stavo aspettando… Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza!” Mentre la Leggenda si stava per avverare e le reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza stavano per scontrarsi con l’Incarnazione del Male, le Creature dell’Oscurità, dopo aver ucciso e divorato ciò che rimaneva di Crocodile e Orochimaru, si erano divisi in 5 gruppi differenti: 4 avrebbero invaso gli Universi uccidendo qualsiasi forma di vita, mentre l’ultimo rimasto avrebbe attaccato coloro che vivevano nell’Universo di Mezzo… ammazzandoli tutti! I mostri che dovevano attaccare i mondi avevano praticamente già raggiunto le 4 Porte degli Universi che li avrebbero portati a destinazione… e tutte insieme avevano varcato la soglia penetrando nell’Universo che era il loro obiettivo… il loro desiderio di uccidere era enorme e non si sarebbero placati finché non avrebbero sterminato tutti gli esseri viventi… 2 gruppi, quelli diretti nell’Universo di Sora e di Luffy, sbucarono in mezzo all’oceano… ma purtroppo loro sapevano nuotare benissimo e, proprio per questo, proseguirono inesorabilmente la loro avanzata, mentre gli altri 2 gruppi non incontrarono particolari difficoltà una volta attraversate le Porte degli Universi. Il tutto mentre il gruppo rimasto nell’Universo di Mezzo si dirigeva velocemente verso il Quartier Generale della Resistenza per poter sbranare con le proprie fauci coloro che erano rimasti là nella speranza che i loro amici sistemassero Luke e il Signore del Male… ormai l’invasione delle Creature dell’Oscurità era iniziata! Intanto, a Glade Rite, i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza erano finalmente giunti davanti a colui che si poteva dire essere direttamente e anche indirettamente l’artefice di tutto ciò che era avvenuto negli ultimi 10 anni… e, mentre alcuni di loro trattenevo a stento la rabbia che provavano in corpo, altri non erano ancora del tutto consci del fatto che dovevano affrontare il loro ex amico. A rompere il ghiaccio fu Luke, che decise di terminare quel momento di silenzio abbastanza imbarazzante dicendo “Ho percepito il vostro arrivo grazie al mio superiore… ho sperato fino all’ultimo che mi raggiungeste qui… in modo da potervi battere con le mie stesse mani!” “Ti sopravvaluti troppo amico, noi siamo in 10… e tu sei da solo!” intervenne però Sora, che più di ogni altra cosa ce l’aveva con lui per lo spintone che gli aveva dato davanti alla Porta del Male. Tuttavia Cell dovette correggerlo subito “… Ricordati però che lui può contare sul potere del Signore del Male…” “Per fortuna tra di voi c’è qualcuno che usa la testa e capisce che in questa circostanza i numeri non contano un bel niente!” fece allora il bruno concordando con l’Androide. Ne seguì ancora qualche secondo di ennesimo silenzio… stoppato questa volta da David che, sconsolato e con la testa abbassata, disse al fratello “… Ancora non capisco… perché hai fatto tutto questo…” e subito una piccolissima lacrima scese dal suo occhio destro… ormai aveva accettato il fatto che il maestro fosse un nemico e che andasse sconfitto… ma non riusciva ancora a comprendere perché stesse facendo tutto quello nonostante avesse rivelato apertamente di essere affezionato a tutti loro… beh quasi tutti, lasciamo perdere Cell e Malefica. Luke non rimase per niente sorpreso alla domanda del biondo e infatti, alzando il viso e chiudendo gli occhi, rispose semplicemente “Mi sembra di averlo già detto… per estirpare l’oscurità dalla faccia degli Universi!” ”Ma come puoi essere sicuro che sparirà veramente? Non hai pensato che forse il Signore del Male è l’oscurità in persona e, di conseguenza, dominerà incontrastato una volta compiuta la tua missione?” intervenne però C-18, che voleva anche lei dire la sua. “Piantala di dire cavolate, tanto so benissimo che lo state dicendo solo ed esclusivamente per confondermi le idee… ma io i miei obiettivi li ho ben fissi in mente, e non me li cambierete tanto facilmente…” dopo aver detto questo, l’Hitari maggiore aveva rivolto di nuovo lo sguardo verso i suoi nemici/amici osservandoli con sguardo molto serio. “MA NON CAPISCI CHE TI STA SOLO USANDO?!?!?!” con questo urlo, David sperava di attirare tutta l’attenzione su di sé per poter parlare… e così avvenne “Il Signore del Male si sta solo servendo del tuo rancore nei confronti di nostro padre e Master Xehanort per portarti a sterminare tutta l’umanità e gli altri esseri viventi! Rinuncia finché sei in tempo: me l’hai detto tu stesso che la vendetta non ti porta da nessuna parte… lascia perdere tutto… ti prego…” lui sapeva che purtroppo quelle sarebbero state solo parole al vento… ma doveva provarci almeno un ultima volta… E infatti, come aveva previsto… “Mai sentita una cosa più assurda: io e il Signore del Male siamo colleghi, e insieme metteremo fine alla vita di tutta l’umanità, nessuno escluso!” ”Tsk forse ti sei dimenticato che anche tu sei un umano, idiota!” esclamò però Malefica, che fece notare al ragazzo che anche lui era proprio come tutti gli altri… un essere vivente con sia la luce che l’oscurità nel proprio cuore! Ma se voleva coglierlo impreparato… si era sbagliata di grosso! “Credi che non ne sia a conoscenza? So benissimo che anch’io sono un essere umano anche se non mi considero tale, infatti, anche quando le Creature dell’Oscurità avranno compiuto la loro missione e io vi avrò ucciso, rimarrà sempre un essere intelligente in circolazione… io stesso!” Non ci volle un genio per capire cosa diamine avesse in mente, infatti Nami, Kairi e C-18 si misero subito una mano davanti alla bocca, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Sora e David lo guardarono al limite dello scioccato e Cell e Malefica alzarono un sopracciglio increduli… ma l’unico a parlare in quel momento fu soltanto Nami “Aspetta… non avrai intenzione di…” ”Esatto… quando sarà tutto finito… lascerò che il Signore del Male riottenga piano piano il suo corpo… anche se, per poterlo fare… devo sacrificare la mia stessa vita, mettendo così la parola fine alla feccia degli essere viventi con sia luce che oscurità nel loro cuore!” Lasciò tutti di stucco quella nuova uscita di Luke… perché tutti sapevano che quel ragazzo aveva l’animo nobile… e non lo credevano capace di un suicidio solo per permettere a quel mostro di tornare a camminare nel mondo dei vivi! L’incredulità era caduta su tutti coloro che consideravano il bruno come un vero amico… non sapevano né cosa dire né cosa pensare… perché nessuno lì avrebbe mai pensato che il giovane, pur di adempiere al suo dovere, si sarebbe spinto fino alla morte. Gli unici del tutto indifferenti erano Cell e Malefica, e infatti il primo, fregandosene altamente di ciò che pensavano i suoi “compagni”, domandò all’Hitari maggiore “Sentimi bene idiota, ho una domanda per te: tu sai per caso come mai sono una reincarnazione nonostante la mia carne è artificiale?” forse finalmente avrebbe trovato una risposta a questa domanda. Luke, con un sorrisetto sul viso, rispose dicendo “Questo perché il Dr. Gelo è un vero genio del male: in qualche modo è riuscito a riprodurre perfettamente la carne con cui era composto Celles e a crearti grazie ad essa e alle cellule dei guerrieri più forti del tuo Universo, in questo modo sei automaticamente diventato una delle reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza… anche se scommetto che Celles, essendo anche lui un Androide incrocio tra un umano e una cicala, aveva previsto tutto quando si era trasformato in un Cristallo!” Ovviamente l’ex Generale rimase sbalordito da quella nuova scoperta, anche se non la mostrò apertamente, limitandosi ad alzare di nuovo il sopracciglio *Ora mi è tutto chiaro…* “Aspetta un secondo, anch’io ho una domanda da farti!” intervenne anche l’Uzumaki, ripresosi dallo shock di prima, decidendo di esporre il quesito che aveva promesso ai suoi compagni prima della partenza “Il Maestro Kakashi ha notato che l’appartenenza agli Universi di noi reincarnazioni è avvenuto in un modo alquanto sospetto, visto che nel mio Universo sono solo io, in quello di Luffy 2, in quello di Goku 3 e in quello di Sora 4… come mai è avvenuto questo? E scommetto che non è solo una coincidenza…” “E supponi bene Naruto!” gli rispose quasi immediatamente l’Hitari maggiore “Tutto ciò è avvenuto perché i Discendenti della Luce, prima di reincarnarsi, hanno scelto l’Universo in cui sarebbero “rinati” in base alla pericolosità di quello stesso mondo, infatti in quello del Prescelto del Keyblade ce ne sono 4 perché, essendo stata lì la Statua del Male, i Cavalieri della Speranza lo consideravano quello da temere di più!” Il Ninja naturalmente ascoltò tutto senza fiatare e, alla fine, annuì semplicemente: adesso il suo dubbio era stato colmato… ed era pronto a combattere contro di lui, proprio come tutti gli altri! “Ciò non toglie che le tue motivazioni sono del tutto insensate!” Goku aveva deciso di intervenire anche lui… spiegando a Luke e a tutti i suoi compagni come ciò che spingeva l’Hitari maggiore fosse del tutto privo di senso “Anche se stermini tutti gli esseri viventi, l’oscurità non si estinguerà mai, proprio come la luce: questo e tutti gli altri Universi sono stati creati con la base che entrambi dovessero essere bilanciati perfettamente… e con le tue azioni, a partire dal ricongiungimento dei mondi, hai soltanto stravolto questo equilibrio: la luce e l’oscurità devono essere in perfetto equilibrio… quindi se tu dovessi vincere… gli Universi saranno destinati a scomparire… a causa del bilanciamento infranto!!” ”Ha ragione!” fece anche Kairi cercando di inserirsi nel discorso “Anche la Maestra mi ha detto che luce e oscurità devono essere in perfetto equilibrio… con le tue mosse, che sia la luce o l’oscurità a trionfare alla fine, condannerai tutti i mondi alla sparizione nell’oblio!” “Tsk quello che state dicendo è del tutto privo di fondamenta: siete convinti che sia vero ciò che state dicendo? E’ solo una favoletta che milioni di anni fa hanno creato per giustificare la presenza simultanea del Signore della Luce e del Signore del Male, la verità è che tutti gli esseri viventi sono solo una massa di creature malvagie… e chi può riuscire ad eliminarli e a riportare ordine se non il creatore dell’oscurità e la sua incarnazione?” Luke non voleva proprio desistere dalle sue idee. “Sei solo un povero pazzo!” gridò a quel punto Luffy, che non ce la faceva più a trattenersi e doveva dirgli apertamente ciò che pensava di lui dopo quello che aveva sentito. L’Hitari maggiore però, osservando il pirata dal cappello di paglia con sguardo molto severo, non era d’accordo con le sue parole “… La storia vedrà le cose in modo diverso…” “A questo punto ci rinuncio nel farti ragione, Maestro!” David, senza perdere ulteriore tempo, tirò fuori la spada che un tempo apparteneva al suo maestro e la punto dritta verso Luke, il tutto mentre diceva sicuro più che mai “Non ci sarà una storia se tu e il Signore del Male vincerete… ed è per questo che noi, in qualità di Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza, siamo qui… per impedirti di fare il più grosso sbaglio della tua vita! E se per convincerti servirà la violenza… così sia!” ”Questi sono i discorsi che mi piacciono!” ammise Cell con un sorrisino mettendosi in posizione da combattimento mentre Malefica attivava il suo bastone. Anche gli altri si prepararono alla battaglia: Sora e Kairi richiamarono a sé i loro Keyblade, Luffy si mise il dito pollice in bocca pronto ad attivare il Gear Third, Naruto attivò la Modalità Eremitica, Nami tirò fuori il suo Perfect Clima Sansetsukon e C-18 cominciò a concentrare tutta la sua potenza. Luke però, invece di spaventarsi vedendo i 10 guerrieri davanti a lui pronti a combatterlo, scoppiò a ridere sonoramente “Muahahahahahahah ma cosa credete di fare senza il potere dei vostri Cristalli? Fossi in voi li attiverei immediatamente!” Naturalmente il giovane aveva parlato troppo presto… perché tutti e 7 i combattenti che potevano ricorrere al potere dei loro oggetti sorrisero di risposta “E chi ha detto che non l’avremmo fatto?” e infatti, in un battito di ciglia, Luffy, Naruto, Sora, Nami, Kairi, C-18 e David attivarono la forza dei loro Discendenti della Luce, venendo in un attimo circondati dall’aura gialla che avrebbe conferito loro potere illimitato. “Adesso si che mi sento fortissimo!” confessò Luffy pronto a mordersi il pollice e ad attivare il Gear Third. Goku invece, al contrario degli altri, non aveva fatto niente perché aveva intenzione di fare un esperimento… avendo ormai capito che i Cristalli donavano energia illimitata ai loro custodi, aveva intenzione di sfruttare il suo per poter usufruire della trasformazione in SSJ3 senza dover esaurire le sue forze in breve tempo *Se ci riesco… diventerò potentissimo! Ok, cominciò a concentrarmi…* Il Sayan unì le braccia ad x e cominciò a concentrare tutta la sua forza e quella derivante dal suo Cristallo per poter attivare nello stesso momento sia la sua trasformazione migliore che l’aura gialla… finché “Ora!” Tirando giù prontamente le braccia e gridando al cielo, Goku attivò il potere di Gokuro venendo circondato dalla classica aura gialla… e nello stesso momento riuscì a trasformarsi direttamente in SSJ3! E quel che era bello era che, grazie al Cristallo, sentiva che le sue energie non diminuivano per niente… anzi, grazie al potere illimitato, aumentavano pure, anche se ciò non equivaleva a un aumento della forza “Evvai, ci sono riuscito! Ora si che potrò sfruttare al meglio tutti i vantaggi di questa trasformazione!” esclamò infine il Son mettendosi anche lui in posizione da combattimento. Luke osservò il tutto affascinato e, al termine del processo, disse al Sayan “Interessante… lo scontro sarà più piacevole di quello che immaginavo…” “E si concluderà con la tua sconfitta. Non credere che andremo leggeri con te solo perché sei nostro amico!” esclamò allora Nami, che era già pronta a combattere. Tuttavia Luke volle far notare a tutti loro una cosa “Oh naturalmente la battaglia terminerà in tutt’altro modo… anche perché potete contare solo su 8 Cavalieri della Speranza!” ed indicò immediatamente Cell e Malefica, che non avevano ancora attivato i loro Cristalli. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti: loro due l’avevano ricevuto da pochissimo il loro oggetto… e di conseguenza non potevo ancora attivarlo quando lo desideravano loro *E’ vero, non abbiamo tenuto conto del fatto che loro non l’hanno ancora sbloccato la prima volta…* C-18 strinse i pugni: per vincere dovevano combattere insieme… ma come facevano se due di loro non potevano ricorrere al loro Discendente della Luce? La cosa però non sembrò spaventare in modo particolare l’Androide, che contro ogni previsione scoppiò a ridere sonoramente “Muahahahahahahahah che babbeo che sei Muahahahahahahahah!” ”Cosa intendi dire?” domandò subito l’Hitari maggiore alzando un sopracciglio. L’ex Generale rispose immediatamente dicendo “Intendo dire… che hai sbagliato i tuoi calcoli!!!” e, mettendosi in posizione da combattimento, cominciò a caricarsi… e attivò il potere del suo Cristallo venendo circondato dall’aura gialla! “COSA!!!” inutile dire che tutti ci rimasero di stucco nel vederlo, eccetto Malefica e Luke, quest’ultimo però assunse un aria sbalordita, segno che anche lui era rimasto sorpreso dalla cosa: era riuscito ad attivarlo la prima volta come se niente fosse?! Cell decise di chiarire immediatamente il dubbio “Non sbalorditevi della cosa: ieri sera, mentre pensavo di essere stato preso in giro dal moccioso proprio come tutti voi, sono stato preso da una rabbia tale che ho attivato la prima volta il Cristallo. Solo l’intervento tempestivo di Crocodile e Orochimaru mi ha fatto riprendere la mia personalità!” “Ah ora si spiega tutto!” disse a quel punto Naruto capendo come aveva attivato il suo oggetto facilmente. “Beh… se non altro adesso siamo 9 a poter contare sul loro potere!” esclamò invece Kairi facendo un calcolo. Ma stavolta fu Malefica ad intervenire e a correggere le parole della Custode del Keyblade “.... Fai pure 10!!” subito dopo, sollevando tutte e due le sue braccia al cielo, scatenò tutta la sua potenza… liberando il potere del Cristallo di Malefone e venendo circondata anche lei dall’aura gialla proprio come Cell!!! “EH?!?!?!?!” stavolta tutti aprirono la bocca dallo stupore mentre Cell rimase scioccato e Luke sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia dall’incredulità… stavolta ne erano sicuri che la strega non avesse avuto il tempo di attivarlo senza farglielo sapere… quindi quella era la prima volta, non c’erano dubbi!! ”Ma non è possibile!” esclamò Sora senza parole: quello di cui era convinto sui Cristalli era appena stato smentito. “Come hai fatto? E’ assurdo!” Nami invece, che aveva una rivalità aperta con Malefica, voleva delle spiegazioni da parte sua. La strega decise di accontentarla subito “In realtà anch’io non ci sarei mai riuscita ad attivarlo immediatamente la prima volta… se non fosse stato per l’incantesimo che ho fatto nel momento in cui stavate salutando tutti al Quartier Generale della Resistenza!” “Che tipo di incantesimo?” domandò subito David che voleva vederci chiaro. “Una magia che gli scienziati dell’Esercito hanno elaborato su mia esplicita richiesta: essa doveva permettermi di impedire l’attivazione dei Cristalli se fosse stata la prima volta che lo sbloccavate, e ho deciso di fare tutto all’insaputa del Signore Oscuro perché volevo sorprenderlo una volta completato e diventare la sua vice… purtroppo però sono capitata contro quelle due mocciose che l’avevano già sbloccato la prima volta…” e subito Nami e Kairi cominciarono a guardarla male “… Così sono stata irrimediabilmente sconfitta senza aver potuto testare il mio incantesimo su di voi!” “Ah grazie tante!” fece allora Luffy facendo il finto broncio. “Tranquillo: ormai tutti qui l’avete già attivato la prima volta, per cui la magia è diventata totalmente inutile… anche se, recitandola al contrario, mi ha permesso di sbloccare il potere del Cristallo senza averlo attivato la prima volta. Ora lo posso usare tutte le volte che voglio!” “Alla faccia, una sorpresa dietro l’altra!” dovette ammettere Goku toccandosi la testa con la mano destra: quella strega era riuscita ad usare un incantesimo che, se fosse stato completo a suo tempo, avrebbe potuto dar loro dei grattacapi. Luke, che era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare tutto, decise di applaudire per dimostrare che l’Androide e la donna in quell’occasione l’avevano davvero zittito “I miei complimenti: nonostante siate due esseri a dir poco disgustosi mi avete stupito, tu Cell avevi già attivato la prima volta il tuo Cristallo, mentre tu Malefica l’hai attivato subito grazie ad un incantesimo… le mie congratulazioni!” ”Piantala di fare l’adulatore e preparati a combattere!” controbatté però l’uomo lucertola, che in quell’istante voleva più che mai spaccare il culo a quel moccioso che l’aveva umiliato fin troppe volte. L’Incarnazione del Male, a quel punto, abbozzò un sorriso diabolico: finalmente era ora di iniziare le danze “Bene, ora che avete tutti i Cristalli attivi… è il mio turno!” e, mettendosi in posizione di caricamento, cominciò a scatenare tutta la sua potenza evocando l’aura oscura… l’unica cosa… era che essa era aumentata notevolmente dall’ultima volta che il giovane l’aveva usata! Infatti ora era composta da più strati e anche la sua potenza era maggiore. “Incredibile, la sua potenza è superiore a quella che aveva contro Xehanort!” spiegò Goku sbalordito dalla dimostrazione di potenza dell’Hitari maggiore. “Ma come ha fatto a potenziarsi così tanto?” domandò invece Nami, che era senza parole per lo spettacolo che si mostrava davanti ai suoi occhi. “Semplice: quando la Porta del Male è stata aperta, si è liberata la parte di potenza che i Cavalieri della Speranza avevano rinchiuso al suo interno… in poche parole: ora è così forte perché può disporre di tutta la potenza del Signore del Male!” le ultime parole Cell le ricalcò, quasi come dire che per lui Luke non valeva niente senza il potere del creatore dell’oscurità. Finalmente il giovane terminò il caricamento e, ponendo avanti la mano destra, invitò i suoi avversari a farsi sotto “Chi vuole essere il primo a cominciare?” Il momento tanto temuto da tutti gli Universi si era appena materializzato… la Leggenda si stava avverando… le reincarnazioni dei Cavalieri della Speranza e l’Incarnazione del Male stavano per affrontarsi in quella che è ritenuta l’ultimissima battaglia tra la luce e l’oscurità… e noi, proprio come si narra da milioni di anni, non possiamo fare altro che pregare per i 10 guerrieri leggendari… e sperare nella loro vittoria! Il primo a farsi avanti fu proprio David che, a spada sguainata, si lanciò contro il fratello nel tentativo di tirargli un fendente. Il diretto interessato però sorrise e disse “Voglio proprio vedere come te la cavi senza l’aura oscura… fratellino!” ”Adesso vedrai!” in un attimo il biondo tirò il fendente… che venne però prontamente schivato dal giovane molto agilmente. Quest’ultimo, immediatamente, puntò la mano contro la guancia dell’Hitari minore e disse “Tu e Chiara siete le persone a cui tengo di più… ma ciò non significa che vi risparmierò! Dark Spher…” “Arte Eremitica - Rasengan Titanico!” poco prima che l’Incarnazione del Male lanciasse il suo attacco, Naruto lo intercettò nel tentativo di colpirlo con la sua tecnica enorme… e la distrazione del bruno permise a David di allontanarsi. Tuttavia… “Dark Barrier!” semplicemente dicendo il nome dell’attacco, Luke creò una barriera oscura intorno a lui che lo protesse da colpo avversario “Niente da fare!” L’Uzumaki però, invece di disperarsi per l’attacco fallito, sorrise e disse “Niente male…” per poi scomparire! Segno che quello non era altro che un clone! Dietro di lui vi era Luffy che, con attivo il Gear Third, aveva ingigantito il suo braccio e con esso stava tentando uno dei suoi nuovi attacchi “Gom Gom Elephant Gun!” “Idiota, con la mia Dark Barrier attiva non riuscirai mai a colpirmi!” l’attacco del giovane dal cappello di paglia infatti si scontrò con la difesa nemica… e la potenza del colpo unita all’Haki di cui era ricoperta riuscì a distruggere la barriera! “Non mi sembra che il tuo scudo ti difenda molto!” lo sfotté immediatamente il pirata. Luke non disse niente e si limitò a dire “… Niente male!” “Ora che sei senza difese non sfuggirai al mio attacco. Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod!” Nami, approfittando della cosa, fece uscire dal bastone una lunga nube temporalesca simile ad una frusta e con essa tentò di colpire l’Incarnazione del Male, ma… “Taglio del Diavolo!” usando il suo braccio destro, Luke creò la sua lama oscura che, una volta lanciata, impattò contro il colpo della navigatrice: i due attacchi si annullarono a vicenda. “Maledizione!” esclamò la ragazza dai capelli arancioni digrignando i denti. “Tsk guardate come si lancia un attacco!” decisa a mostrare a tutti che era in grado di sconfiggere l’avversario, Malefica evocò sui cieli una nube oscura dalla quale sprizzava elettricità da tutti i pori “Voglio vedere se resisterai… ai miei Fulmini Multipli!” L’Hitari maggiore, molto tranquillamente, disse “Sono qui che ti aspetto!” ”Beccati questo!” appena la strega ebbe puntato il suo bastone verso il giovane, dalla nube fuoriuscirono dei potentissimi fulmini che si abbatterono contro il ragazzo colpendolo in pieno “Ecco cosa succede a chi si mette contro di me!” L’attacco sembrò aver danneggiato seriamente l’Incarnazione del Male… ma non fu così, perché Luke, semplicemente agitando le braccia, riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa dei tuoni della donna senza nemmeno un graffio “Questi attacchi sono inutili contro di me!” “Cosa?!” naturalmente Malefica era rimasta sorpresa che il suo attacco fosse andato a vuoto. “C-18, proviamo un attacco combinato!” propose a quel punto Kairi vedendo che gli attacchi singoli non avevano alcun effetto su di lui. La Cyborg fu d’accordo con lei “Ok, proviamoci!” Nel frattempo però Sora, utilizzando il suo nuovo Keyblade Lontano Ricordo, si lanciò contro Luke nel tentativo di colpirlo con un fendente “Ancora? Siete abbastanza monotoni!” si lamentò subito il giovane sbuffando per poi passare l’indice destro davanti a sé creando una scia d’oscurità… si stava preparando ad usare il Dark Thorns! “Quell’attacco ha ucciso mio padre, non ti permetterò di mietere qualche altra vittima!” Goku, in versione SSJ3, comparì alla sua sinistra grazie al Teletrasporto e tentò immediatamente di colpirlo con un pugno… ma Luke riuscì a pararlo con il braccio sinistro. “Non riuscirai a fermarmi… Dark Thorns!” in un attimo dalla scia d’oscurità partirono delle spine oscure che si diressero molto velocemente verso Sora. Ma… *Nessun problema, avevo previsto che l’avrebbe usato!* il Custode posizionò davanti a sé il suo Keyblade e non solo riuscì a parare l’attacco nemico… ma riuscì addirittura a rispedirglielo indietro. “Come?” Luke rimase leggermente stupito da quell’azione, ma alla fine riuscì a teletrasportarsi via prima di essere colpito dal suo stesso attacco, mentre Goku non ne ebbe bisogno perché non era lui l’obiettivo del colpo *Ha parato un mio colpo… è in gamba il moccioso… beh non c’è da stupirsene visto che ha ucciso Xehanort!* pensò immediatamente l’Incarnazione del Male ricomparendo sui cieli di Glade Rite. “Adesso C-18!” all’improvviso il grido di Kairi rimbombò in tutta la zona. Il giovane, alzando lo sguardo, vide che la donna era sopra di lui con il pugno destro teso verso l’alto… il tutto mentre a terra la rossa, alzando il Keyblade al cielo, gridò “Thundaga!” In un attimo un fulmine partì dalla nube creata in precedenza da Malefica e colpì in pieno il braccio della donna cospargendolo tutto di elettricità “Perfetto… Thunder Punch!” con questa nuova mossa, la Cyborg riuscì a colpire Luke dritto sullo stomaco con un pugno con la stessa potenza di un tuono… e questo lo costrinse a sputare sangue e lo scaraventò dritto verso terra. “Ottimo lavoro… ma adesso è il mio turno!” Cell, che aveva raggiunto la donna con il Teletrasporto, posizionò le mani e… “Kikoho!” con questa mossa, sparò un raggio dalla forma quadratica contro il ragazzo (che era ancora a terra) devastando del tutto il pezzo di terreno su cui si trovava. “Con questo attacco l’avrò sicuramente ucciso!” esclamò a quel punto l’Androide con un sorrisino mentre C-18 strinse i pugni… non riusciva ancora a sopportare di averlo al suo fianco, forse perché 7 anni prima si era fatta un giro all’interno del suo stomaco… “Evvai, bel colpo ragazzi!” esultò immediatamente Naruto alzando il pugno al cielo. “Speriamo di averlo sistemato!” esclamò invece Luffy ritornando grande dopo essere stato per un breve momento piccolo a causa del Gear Third. Però, mentre loro esultavano, Malefica sentiva che non era ancora finita *Ho una brutta sensazione…* E purtroppo, tra le due opzioni, quella giusta fu quella della strega, in quanto, nonostante la parte colpita da Cell era del tutto devastata, Luke si era alzato in volo perfettamente integro e senza un graffio, a parte pochissimo sangue che usciva dalle labbra “Non male… ma ancora non sufficiente!” ”Cavolo, non gli abbiamo fatto quasi niente!” esclamò Kairi spaventata nel vedere che pure l’attacco combinato non aveva fatto molto. “E’ chiaro che ha aumentato anche la sua resistenza oltre che alla sua forza!” suppose Cell mentre tornava a terra insieme a C-18. “Cosa possiamo fare allora?” domandò a quel punto Sora rivolto a tutti. La risposta per fortuna arrivò quasi immediatamente da Nami “Beh… per il momento abbiamo usato solo i nostri attacchi normali potenziati dai Cristalli… forse è meglio provare ad usare gli attacchi dei nostri Cavalieri della Speranza: magari così gli provocheremo più danni!” ”E’ un idea, proviamoci!” esclamò allora Goku ottenendo l’approvazione di tutti: se i loro colpi con forza aumentata grazie ai Discendenti della Luce non funzionavano… allora era il caso di provare proprio gli attacchi dei Cavalieri della Speranza! Luke, ritornando a terra, sentì il loro piano e, con un sorrisino, li provocò dicendo “Ottimo… magari così riuscirete a farmi divertire… perché per il momento mi state solamente annoiando!” in realtà lo faceva per tirare fuori il meglio di loro… in modo da poterli sconfiggere mentre usavano la loro forza al 100%. “Ti faremo divertire noi, stai a vedere!” detto questo, C-18 ricorse al potere di Mana per creare le due lame di energia su entrambe le sue mani… pronta a scatenarle contro il ragazzo. Invece Kairi, ponendo avanti a sé il Keyblade, creò delle sfere di ghiaccio e fuoco davanti a sé “Ti presento le Magic Ice e le Magic Fire… due magie di Kaira!” detto questo, la rossa sollevò la sua arma al cielo e le palle cominciarono a dirigersi velocemente verso Luke con l’intento di colpirlo. Ma purtroppo l’Hitari maggiore sapeva perfettamente cosa fare per reagire e, ponendo avanti a sé entrambe le mani, gridò “Multiple Dark Sphere!” e cominciò a sparare una serie di sfere oscure che distrussero completamente quelle di Kairi e si diressero rapidamente contro la ragazza. “Oh no!” la rossa si tenne pronta con il Keyblade ad intercettare i colpi, ma… “Ci penso io!” C-18 intervenne prima di lei e, usando le lame di energia di Mana, riuscì a distruggere gli attacchi del giovane in un colpo solo “E ora… tocca a te!” per poi scagliarsi contro l’Incarnazione del Male brandendo entrambe le sue armi. Però… “Dark Blade!” creando una lama di oscurità sulla sua mano, Luke parò il colpo della ragazza abbastanza facilmente “Se sperate di sorprendermi così vi sbagliate!” subito dopo mollò un calcio rotante alla donna tanto velocemente che la Cyborg non riuscì a prevederlo e venne colpita in faccia, per poi essere sbalzata via dritta contro una delle montagne che era alle spalle dei Cavalieri della Speranza. “Ehi Malefica, dobbiamo unire i nostri attacchi!” nonostante odiasse a morte la strega, Nami aveva un idea… e gli serviva la collaborazione dell’ex Generale. Lei, in tutta risposta, sorrise e disse “Ok come vuoi… ma non farti strane idee eh!” ”Tranquilla, è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri!” subito dopo puntò il suo Perfect Clima Sansetsukon dritto contro Luke e, al grido “Storm!”, sparò uno dei tornado di Namizu dritto contro di lui… Ma la tecnica non era certo finita, perché Malefica volle dare il suo contributo e, sollevando entrambe le mani al cielo, gridò “Thunder!” e uno dei potentissimi fulmini di Malefone scesero dalla nube creata in precedenza dalla strega e colpirono l’attacco di Nami, avvolgendo il tornado con la sua potente elettricità. “Ti presento il Thunder Storm… un attacco che ti ridurrà in polpette!” esclamò Nami fiera della combinazione che aveva appena creato unendo i poteri di due Discendenti della Luce. Il colpo in effetti era parecchio enorme… e avrebbe centrato sicuramente Luke… se questi non avesse avuto un idea per difendersi “Dark Barrier!” creando la sua barriera oscura, il giovane riuscì a difendersi dall’attacco e lo deviò dritto verso l’alto dove sparì alla vista di tutti “E io ti presento il Dark Barrier… una mossa difensiva già usata in precedenza che annullerà ogni vostra speranza di vittoria!” ”Ne sei sicuro?” all’improvviso David spuntò fuori alle spalle del ragazzo e, circondando la sua spada con la luce del suo cuore, dette un potente fendente alla barriera nemica distruggendola in mille pezzettini “Come difesa fa abbastanza schifo… non trovi?” Luke non prese bene la cosa “Ti consiglio di non sottovalutarmi solo perché hai annullato la mia difesa…” e, utilizzando il Dark Blade che aveva ancora attivo sulla mano destra, tentò di trafiggere il fratello al cuore… “Adesso Goku!” l’Hitari minore evitò l’attacco all’ultimo e, subito dopo, fece un balzo all’indietro per distanziarsi dal maestro e permettere al Sayan, che prima si trovava dietro il biondo e ora era di fronte al bruno, di colpirlo con un pugno caricato dopo aver assorbito energia dai suoi compagni. Alla fine i colpi del Son e del ragazzo si scontrarono al centro del campo di battaglia e la loro forza era tanto grande che cominciarono a produrre onde d’urto potentissime… anche se nessuno riusciva a prevalere sull’altro “La tua forza è notevole!” dovette ammettere Luke con un sorriso. “Se la mia potenza ti sembra incredibile… aspetta di vedere la sua!” detto questo, Goku voltò il suo sguardo verso destra, spingendo il bruno a fare altrettanto… e lì entrambi videro Luffy che, muovendo il braccio destro come fosse un serpente, stava tentando di tirare un attacco all’Hitari maggiore. “Gom Gom Snake Shot!” fu quello che gridò il ragazzo dal cappello di paglia. Goku utilizzò il Teletrasporto per andarsene via in tempo, ma Luke, rimanendo fermo dov’era, disattivò il Dark Blade e si tenne pronto ad intercettarlo “Vediamo se riesco a parare il tuo colpo!” ”Il suo forse… il mio no di sicuro!” all’improvviso Naruto saltò fuori alla sinistra del ragazzo e, caricando la sfera che aveva preparato sulla mano destra con le fiamme di Naruteo, gridò “Fire Rasengan!” nel tentativo di colpirlo. Il giovane era in una brutta situazione ritrovandosi due colpi da dover schivare… ma per fortuna… “Purtroppo per voi conosco una tecnica che mi permetterà di salvarmi…” e, portando due dita della mano destra sulla fronte, si teletrasportò via! ”Cosa?!” sia Luffy che l’Uzumaki furono costretti a bloccare i loro attacchi, spiazzati del tutto dalla tecnica avversaria. “Come potete vedere io sono sempre un passo avanti a voi!” annunciò così Luke dopo essere ricomparso a terra circa a qualche metro di distanza dai due ragazzi. Tuttavia… “Non è niente di eclatante, anch’io so usare quella tecnica!” Cell, portandosi alla sua destra con velocità incredibile, puntò immediatamente l’indice destro contro di lui e cominciò a sparargli una serie di Raggi Letali con l’intento di bucarlo al cuore ed ucciderlo. A quel punto l’Incarnazione del Male fu costretta a creare un piccolo scudo sul suo avambraccio sinistro sfruttando l’aura oscura e, alzando il braccio, riuscì a difendersi dai colpi nemici “Questi attacchi sono letali… se centrano il bersaglio!” ”Esatto… ma anche gli altri attacchi di Ki sono più che sufficienti per ucciderti!” dopo questa enigmatica frase, l’Androide terminò gli attacchi e si teletrasportò via lasciando nel dubbio il ragazzo… anche se solo per poco, visto che Sora, che era alle spalle del giovane e stava correndo verso di lui, era saltato e ora si trovava sopra la testa di Luke e gli puntava il Keyblade addosso. “Ma che…” ”Prendi questo!” senza dare il tempo al bruno di dire altro, il Prescelto sparò dalla sua arma lo stesso raggio di Ki utilizzato nello scontro con Xehanort e con esso travolse totalmente l’Hitari maggiore senza dargli alcuna via di scampo. Alla fine ne seguì un enorme esplosione che travolse totalmente l’Incarnazione del Male a causa del colpo subito in precedenza e Sora, sicuro che l’attacco avesse eliminato l’avversario, raggiunse i suoi compagni con un enorme balzo e disse loro “Sistemato!” ”Evvai, finalmente siamo riusciti a sconfiggerlo!” esultò immediatamente Nami alzando la mano sinistra al cielo e poggiandosi il Perfect Clima Sansetsukon sulla spalla destra. “Alla fin fine non ci è voluto molto utilizzando i poteri dei Cavalieri della Speranza!” ammise Malefica con un sorrisino in volto. “Eravamo in tanti e più forti di lui… è normale che abbiamo vinto!” esclamò anche Naruto con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Mentre David, osservando il punto in cui c’era ancora il polverone, pensò *Scusami Fratellone… ma non abbiamo avuto altra scelta!* Però, nonostante 8 di loro fossero convinti che fosse già finita e stavano esultando… Goku e Cell sentivano che la sua aura non era ancora svanita… e per cui non era ancora conclusa la faccenda *Lo scontro non è ancora terminato…* pensarono i due in coro. E infatti, poco dopo, dal polverone spuntarono fuori 10 sfere oscure che si diressero molto velocemente verso di loro… il problema fu che neanche il Sayan e l’Androide riuscirono a prevederle e le reincarnazioni dei Discendenti della Luce vennero tutte colpite in pieno petto dagli attacchi che, a contatto con loro, esplosero ferendoli leggermente, infatti essi erano mirati a questo e non ad ucciderli. “Ma cosa diamine è successo?” domandò subito Kairi osservando il suo corpo che era pieno di leggeri graffi. “A quanto pare non è ancora stato sconfitto del tutto!” ipotizzò allora Luffy, anche lui conciato come la Custode del Keyblade, guardando verso la direzione da cui erano arrivati gli attacchi. Proprio da lì, appena il polverone sparì, venne fuori l’Incarnazione del Male conciato esattamente come tutti gli altri, ossia con qualche graffio un po’ su tutto il corpo… ma comunque ancora integro e pronto a ricominciare a combattere “Niente male, davvero niente male… siete riusciti a ferirmi, e questo dimostra che siete in gamba… ma non ancora alla mia altezza!” nonostante le ferite, lui era ancora convinto di essere superiore ai suoi avversari… Ma, dentro di lui, il Signore del Male aveva assistito dalla mente del ragazzo a tutto lo scontro… e aveva capito una cosa *Così non va bene… Luke è in possesso di tutti i miei poteri… ma essendo un umano non è in grado di utilizzarli al meglio… non riuscirà mai a vincere!* di questo il demonio ne era fortemente convinto. All’esterno, i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza stavano stringendo i pugni nel vedere che il loro nemico era ancora vivo… ma ciò non voleva dire che si erano già arresi! “Tu dici che non siamo forti come te… ma devo contraddirti: noi siamo in 10, e ognuno può contare sull’altro per ogni evenienza… tu invece sei da solo, e non riuscirai mai a batterci se combatteremo insieme!” esclamò infatti C-18 convinta di quello che diceva. “Bene, allora piantiamola con i giochi… da adesso si comincia a fare sul serio!” detto questo, Luke si tolse la giacca di dosso rimanendo con solo addosso la maglietta nera a maniche lunghe, pronto a combattere nel pieno delle sue forze per avere la meglio sui nemici. “Anche noi da adesso uniremo i nostri attacchi normali a quelli dei Cavalieri della Speranza… per riuscire a sconfiggerti… e riportare la pace negli Universi!” appena Goku ebbe detto questo, tutti si rimisero in posizione da combattimento, pronti a sfruttare al 100% quelle che erano le risorse loro e dei Discendenti della Luce. Stavolta il combattimento sarebbe entrato nel vivo… e neanche la Leggenda sa dirci chi ne sarebbe uscito vincitore alla fine… di conseguenza non ci resta che rimanere a guardare… e sperare che i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza siano all’altezza del loro nome e riescano a debellare la minaccia del Signore del Male in maniera definitiva! Eventi Principali *I Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza si prendono un attimo di pausa e, durante essa, Nami confessa a Luffy il suo amore, e il pirata gli risponde che deve ancora decidere cosa prova realmente per lei. *I Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza arrivano al centro di Glade Rite e incontrano Luke. *Le Creature dell'Oscurità iniziano l'invasione degli Universi. *Inizia lo scontro finale tra i Nuovi Cavalieri della Speranza e Luke. Personaggi Apparsi Luke Hitari Creature dell'Oscurità Signore del Male Son Goku C-18 Cell Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Nami Sora Kairi David Hitari Malefica Categoria:Capitoli di "I Cavalieri della Speranza"